


The One

by sweetiejelly



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's true that when you know, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayCeeCruz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/gifts).



> Written so very belated for Kat's birthday (which was in July)! But hope this is okay for your prompt of "Luke and Noah. Wedding. Anything that could go wrong does but it's still perfect." <333

The ubiquitous ding of the slot machines aside, one way Noah could tell he was in Sin City was by the number of wedding dresses flashing by white and lace and even once on a guy. He tightened his hold on Luke’s hand.

He knew how wrong weddings could go.

There was the one where Mother Earth took a shower for five hours, drenching everything in sight. Faith gave up on her hair and Lily gave up trying to get Ethan to put his shoes back on. That was one of the many Snyder-Walsh weddings – Lily and Holden trying and trying again, despite all maternal meddling.

“At least the cake survived,” Luke had flipped back his damp locks with an expert twist of wrist. Noah’s heart clenched a little at the move, the one that was so familiar, the one that was just a tiny fraction of what constituted Luke Snyder, the fascinating, the frustrating, the love of his life. Noah could picture Luke in any light and in just about any tone of voice. But that day, he settled for watching Luke the best man, Luke the kid whisperer who got Ethan to put his shoes back on.

Then there was the one where no cake was of any help, the one where the bride ran away. Noah was best man that time. For his ex, no less.

Maddie made it half way down the aisle before she caught Casey’s eyes. The scene would have been perfect, if only Casey were standing in a different spot – groom instead of guest. Noah watched as Maddie froze, her stride broken. He watched as she spun around, her hands bruising the fabric of her gown, bruising a lot more than that. Some pairings were meant to be, Noah believed that. As fairytale trash as that was. Noah still believed. Had to. He and Luke were meant to be too.

Then of course, who could forget when Holden came back to life, just in time to crash his own wife’s wedding? That was wrong as wrong could be. It’d been raining that day, pouring like someone forgot to turn off the fire hose. Noah remembered this well. He walked miles from the broken car to the Snyder residence. He walked till he got to Luke, the rain like a bodysuit by the time he made it. But it was worth it. All disasters were worth it when Luke stood at the end.

Luke was his reward. It had always been like that. When he was in the closet, pretending, pretending so hard with Maddie, Luke’s face in the morning at WOAK was what he looked forward to. When they were dating and school threw reams of words and hours of projects at him, Luke was one of his rewards, what he looked forward to. Luke was incentive. Luke and his promises, whispered warm and lush and just for his ears.

Noah dry swallowed and latticed his fingers tighter with Luke’s. He’d read somewhere that holding hands like this meant a couple was close, intimate, _connected_. He didn’t know about that. They just always held hand this way.

“What?” Luke cocked his head and grinned at him, neon lights of every color fanned over his cheeks.

Noah cleared his throat. “Nothing.” He tugged Luke along, faster through the crowd. “C’mon, we’re almost there.”

“You said that like two miles ago.”

“Two blocks.”

“Whatever, my shoes are killing me.”

Noah could only exhale, amusement and exasperation mixed like some exact brand of magnet. Here was their link. Here was their invisible, non-legally defined link, stronger than anything.

They made it to the chapel, to the middle of another disaster.

“Faith, honey, what happened?” Luke hugged his baby sister tight, smoothing her hair through the cheap veil.

“I –” Faith hiccuped through her words. “Don’t think he’s the – one. He –” She broke off on a sob.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Luke exchanged a look with Noah. It was always _something_. Sometimes Luke felt like he never moved past that day at the farm when he accused Noah of being his glorified roommate, of feeling like they needed the physical to bind the emotional. The physical was easy proof, the emotional much harder. Knowing that someone’s your one? It’s a feeling? That’s just great. Luke had a billion of those a day.

Faith lurched out of his embrace and into Noah’s arms. Right, Noah. Noah had always been her favorite. “If only you liked girls,” she wept on him, the refrain familiar.

“I like you,” Noah soothed. “I just, y’know, like your brother a little more.”

Faith snorted and let go to wipe her face. “No,” she smeared a dark line of mascara out to the side of her cheek. “You love him. There’s a difference.”

Noah’s chest gave a strong thump. _Duh._

Over her head, their eyes met. Luke’s with all their confessions were as expressive as ever. Noah swallowed.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up, kiddo.” Luke led her out into the night, artificially bright.

It was still that cheerful, colors flitting from bulb to bulb, when they made it out later that night, after they settled Faith in a hotel room and left her with a girl friend of hers.

The Bellagio fountains were dancing, surging to the beat of music. The Treasure Island floats flamed with pirate fire. Luke’s hand felt right inside his.

Noah tugged them to a stop. “Faith is right, you know?”

“Hmm? That raccoon eyes don’t fit her?”

“No, not that.” Noah took a deep breath. If he was going to gamble, this was the right city for it. “I love you.”

Luke smiled at that, warm in a way that chased away the coolness of desert nights. “I love you, too.”

“Luke – I -” Noah scratched his thumb lightly along Luke’s. “This is probably the wrong time to do this. I don’t have a speech planned or – or flowers or –”

Luke’s palm rubbed warm against him, quieting him down instantly. “Hey, breathe baby, breathe. What is it? Are you asking me to move in again? Cause we’re already practically –”

“Will you marry me?” Noah breathed it out before he could stop, retract his words. “Not, you know, today,” he squeezed his eyes shut. “But just – I –,” Noah breathed in deep and opened his eyes again, shuffling closer to Luke so that they formed a cocoon of stillness in between the moving crowd. “I love you. And I want to be with you. You’re it. For me. You’re the one.”

Luke looked like he wanted to say something. Words he licked soundless over his lips and exhaled into the air. Then he shuffled closer, his face tilted up to Noah’s, more brilliant than any lights around them. His heart thumped a rhythm clear and strong. He was a lot less scared than he thought he would be, a lot less unsure. _Yes, yes_ went his heartbeat. _Yes-yes-yes._ “I always thought it was bull – that when you know someone’s your one, you just know. But I do know, you know?” Luke cradled Noah’s confused face between his palms and smiled. “ _Yes._ Yes, I will marry you, Noah Mayer.”

“Yeah?” Noah grinned, like he just hit the jackpot.

Luke nodded, sure. “At this point, I’ve pretty much given up on weddings. They’re always some disaster or another. But I never gave up on us. Even when I tried to, I couldn’t. So, maybe that’s something.”

Noah kissed him, lips speaking the best way they knew how. Hands too, fitting over Luke’s the way they always did. This was definitely something. It could rain on their wedding day. The cake could be ruined. He didn’t care. Everything would still be perfect as long as Luke was there.


End file.
